Mi primer hijo
by Kiki-chan Black
Summary: Que pasa cuando un elegido esta ¿Embarazado? que horrible summary, TAKOUJI YAOI, espero les guste, al estilo yo Jajaja XDD solita .U Capi 9 FINAL! espero que les guste
1. Capitulo 1

**Titulo****:** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora****:** Karina-91

**Rating****: **PG-13

**Summary****:** Qué sucede cuando un elegido queda ¿Embarazado? Que horrible Summary ¬¬

**Pareja****: **Misterio……Jajajaja, no, mentira Takouji

**Tipo****: **Romance/General

**Genero****:** Shounen Ai

**Idea Original:** Karina-91 y Pandora Hiwatari

**Dedicatoria:** A Pandora por darme la idea, a Ivana mi hermana embarazada guiarnos a mí y a Jessy, a Hades por enseñarme uno que otro secreto sobre los fics, a May por ser tan linda conmigo y a Kory por criticarme tan bien y por enseñarme.

**Comentarios de la autora:** Mi Primer monstruoso fic, SOLA, sin nadie a la vista, así que espero que le guste.

**Capitulo 1**: ¡Una desgracias!

**Resumen del capitulo 1****:** Kouji se entera de algo terrible, Koichi lo ayudara.

Había pasado 7 años desde que los elegidos de Frontier volvieron al Digimundo y se frecuentaban. Kouji, Koichi y sus padres vivían todos juntos en una casa, no había problemas de ningún tipo, hasta que un día.

-"¡Una desgracias! Eso es lo que es ¡Una desgracia!, ¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto a mi?...... ¿Acaso cometí un pecado mortal? ¿Acaso no fue a la iglesia un domingo? ¿Acaso fui malo con mis padres?, No, yo nunca hice algo malo para que me pasara esto. Espera……. ¡¡¡SOY UN HOMBRE!!! Nunca podría pasarme esto, pero, los resultados dicen exactamente lo contrario."-

Kouji caminaba una y otra vez alrededor de su habitación mirando un papel como si el secreto de la existencia del mundo estaría allí. Mientras, unas lágrimas descendieron de sus mejillas hasta su boca. El papel era normal, era una hoja blanca con muchos símbolos que nadie entiende y muchas letras que formaban oraciones y estas a su vez formaban un texto algo coherente.

Pero a nuestro Joven chico no le interesaban esos garabatos que estaban en el papel y no le preocupaba lo que decía arriba, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue ese POSITIVO escrito en azul oscuro debajo de todo.

¿El? ¿Iba a ser padre? No podía ser…….ni en un millón de años, lo más lógico es que fuera la madre del bebé, ya que lo tenía ahí, en su panza, con ambas manos abrazo su vientre llorando.

-"¿Cómo lo tomarán esto los demás? ¿Cómo lo tomará Takuya? Pues darse cuenta de un día para el otro que su novio esta embarazado de él, no es algo que ocurra todos los días…..pero, podría ser el único hijo que tendré, ya que no estoy capacitado para tener bebés, ¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?"- Pensó Kouji abrazando su vientre mientras lloraba

Tocaron la puerta y rápidamente Kouji esconde el papel, y se limpia la cara con la manga de su camisa negra.

-"Adelante"- Dijo Kouji

-"Hermano"- Paso Koichi y se sentó junto a Kouji- "¿En serio que no quieres venir?"

-"No"- Fue la seca respuesta de Kouji

-"Te vas a divertir mucho, vamos, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos"- Insistió Koichi

Kouji suspiro y murmuro un suave "Si" y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Koichi lo arrastraba hasta un parque de diversiones sin saber que dentro de su hermano estaba su SOBRINO, su primer y único sobrino.

Koichi se detuvo, empezó a sentir dolores en su panza, esos dolores que su hermano sentía, volteo a verlo y lo miro detenidamente.

-"Tú me ocultas algo"- Dijo Koichi acorralándolo- "Dime, ¿que me ocultas?"

-"Yo no te oculto nada"- Dijo Kouji mirando para otro lado (N/A: ¿Les parece familiar esta conversación? n.n)

-"Kouji, si algo pasa contigo, también me sucede a mi, y ahorita siento dolores"

-"De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie y….."- No lo dejo terminar ya que Koichi interrumpió.

-"Si, si, si…..cuéntame"

-"Hace 1 mes me vengo sintiendo algo mal, yo pesaba que era normal luego de"- Koichi lo mira con cara de duda, entonces Kouji continua- "luego de tener relaciones con tú novio"- Ahora la cara de Koichi era de sorpresa.

-"Tú y Takuya……"- No termino de decir Koichi, pues Kouji le respondió la duda

-"Si"- Dijo y bajo la cabeza- "Bueno, me hice unos estudios para ver si era solo mi imaginación y…."

El chico de cabello largo – atado – que traía una pañoleta en la cabeza de color azul, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano gemelo, no sabía como se tomaría lo que venía así que prefirió no decírselo de frente.

-"Me dijeron que lo mío no es grave……lo que pasaba es que yo…..yo…..estoy embarazado"- Termino de decir titubeando, cerro sus hermosos ojos azules y espero alguna reacciones y nada, cuando abrió sus ojos tenía a su hermano de frente llorando.

Kouji se asusto, su hermano muy debes en cuando lloraba, pero ¿Por qué? Tan mal se lo había tomado, en eso sus preguntas fueron aclaradas cuando sintió los brazos de Koichi rodeándolo y sintió el poder de un fuerte abrazo.

Koichi seguía llorando, pero abrazaba a Kouji, Kouji le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Es el día más feliz de mi vida"- Dijo Koichi y luego miro a su hermano a los ojos- "Voy a ser tío"- Dijo tocando con la palma de la mano la panza de Kouji y escuchando los latidos del corazón de su sobrino- "Van a ser padres….tú y Takuya serán padres"- Dijo sonriendo

-"Aun no le dije a Takuya"- Dijo algo triste- "Ni a los muchachos"

-"Creme que se alegraran de esto"- Dijo aun sonriendo- "A Izumi le encantara que estés embarazado, le gustará peinarte, arreglarte y todas esas cosas que hacen las mujeres cuando una persona esta embarazada, le gustara ayudarte a comprar ropa para el bebito o bebita, lo que venga"- Dijo Koichi pensando en su sobrino o sobrina

-"¿Tú que quieres que sea?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"El bebé, ¿nena o nene?"- Dijo acariciando su panza.

-"Pues, a ustedes dos le vendría mejor nene, ya que no me imagino a Takuya cuidando una niña"- Dijo sonriendo- "Si es niña, seguro que le gustará enseñarle jugar al fútbol, pero algunas chicas no nacen para eso"- Dijo Koichi- "Uh, debes decirle a Shinya que también será tío, seremos dos tíos orgullosos de su sobrino o sobrina"

-"Me alegra que te lo tomes bien"

-"¿Y quien se lo podría tomar mal? Es el nacimiento de un bebé, nadie se lo puede tomar mal"

-"Pues nuestros padres, sus padres, Takuya"- Al decir eso vuelve la tristeza

-"Takuya estará contento……salvo que son muy jóvenes, apenas y cumplieron los 17 años"- Dijo pensando- "Pero Takuya estará feliz"

-"¿Y nuestros padres?, sabes como se tomaron eso de Takuya y yo"- Dijo aun más tristes

-"Pero VAN A SER ABUELOS Kouji, ABUELOS, es una oportunidad en millones que un joven de tú edad este embarazado de otro joven"- Dijo Koichi

-"Koichi"

-"Dime"

-"Tengo ganas de vomitar"-Se pone una mano en la boca

-"Dios…….ven, te acompaño al baño, esto te pasará a menudo en la escuela"- Dijo Koichi llevándose a Kouji al baño más cercano.

---------------

Que bueno que les gusto, ¿Les gusto verdad? ¬¬ Es que se me ocurrió embarazar a Kouji y hasta ahora esta muy tierno, lo puse en PG-13 porque es el embarazo de un chico u.u. Otra cosa, necesito si son taaaaaaaan amables que en el Review que me dejen, pongan también un nombre de nena y uno de varón, así también ustedes pueden elegir el nombre del bebé de Kouji. Gracias. Besos a mi hermana Ivana que va a tener a mi primer sobrino y que solo consta con 18 años. Gracias por guiarnos n.n.

**DEJE UN REVIEW, SE LO PIDO ROGANDO u.u**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Titulo****:** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora****:** Karina-91

**Rating****: **PG-13

**Capitulo 2****: **La alegría de los chicos

**Resumen del capitulo:** Los chicos de Frontier – Izumi, Jumpei, Tommy y Shinya – se enteran del embarazo de Kouji.

-----------------

Caminaron Koichi y Kouji por los extensos pasillos de la escuela – o será preparatoria – Koichi muy debes en cuando volteaba su mirada a su hermano – recientemente embarazado –. Kouji se detuvo en su gaveta y la abrió y saco uno que otro libro, Koichi seguía mirándolo.

-"¿Qué? Acaso tengo monos en la cara"- Dijo cerrando su gaveta y poniendo sus libros en su mochila.

-"No, es que estaba pensado, se lo tenemos que decir a Shinya"- Dijo Koichi

-"¿Shinya? ¿Por qué?"- Dijo Kouji algo asustado

-"Pues es el tío, es uno de mis mejores amigos y porque se me da la gana de decirle"

-"Ya se lo dijiste ¬¬"

-"Aun no, pero….."

-"Hola chicos"- Interrumpió Tomoki el dialogo de los gemelos

-"Hola Tommy"- Dijeron ambos chicos

-"¿Haz visto a Shinya, Tommy?"- Dijo Koichi con algo de curiosidad en la voz

-"Mmm……Si, me dijo que estaba muy apurado y que iba a llegar tarde a clases de Drama"- Dijo Tommy mientras se iba.

-"¿Drama?"- musitó Koichi- "Justo la clase que tengo ahorita, bueno, me voy Kouji, nos vemos en el comedor"- Se va corriendo

-"Nunca entenderé a ese chico"- Musitó levemente Kouji retirándose.

--------

CLASES DE MATEMÁTICAS

Kouji camino hasta su aula y se sentó, le pareció raro que Takuya no haya estado en clase de Literatura, pero el siempre falta a esa clase. De pronto y llegando como un remolino, Takuya entro diciéndole muy rápido a la profesora cuanto lo sentía por llegar tarde y sentándose junto a Kouji.

-"Hola Kou"- Dijo Takuya depositándole un beso en los labios a su novio.

-"Hola Takuya, ¿De donde vienes?"- Dijo algo dudoso a lo que Takuya respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Me quede dormido"- Clásico, no sabía porque le preguntaba si sabía la respuesta.

-"Bueno alumnos, hoy veremos solo Funciones"- Se puedo oír la queja de los alumnos- "Y no me importa si se la pasan quejándose todo el día"

-"Ufa"- Atinó a decir Takuya desplomándose en la mesa- "Otro día de cuentas"

-"¿Por qué a mi me gusta la matemática y a ti no?"- Dijo Kouji muy contento sacando su carpeta y lápices.

-"Sera porque tú eres el chico perfecto y yo el pobre diablo analfabeta"- Dijo Takuya haciendo que Kouji sonría.

-"Vamos bebé…."- Esto hizo que a Kouji le doliera un poco la panza- "Tú sabes leer y escribir"- Termino

-"Si, pero tú eres el inteligente"- Dijo sonriendo Takuya

Luego de la clase de matemáticas, los chicos salieron, Kouji había tenido dolores todo el santo día, además que tenía unas ganas de comer chocolate y enseguida pensó en Takuya, a él le encantaba el chocolate, creo que el bebé tendría los mismo gustos que Takuya, además que sus piernas querían moverse y jugar un rato al fútbol, era obvio que el bebé iba a ser varón, pero una nena también hubiera estado bien.

Se empezó a sentir mareado, y con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, aparto a Takuya – con un empujón – de su camino y se fue corriendo al baño, se encerró y empezó a vomitar en uno de los retretes – no podía vomitar en un lava manos – Takuya lo siguió y entro cuidadosamente al baño de hombres para ver a su novio de rodillas frente a un retrete.

-"Kou, ¿Estas bien amor?"- Dijo Takuya asustado

Kouji no le responde, no podía, pues estaba vomitando. Al terminar, tiro la cadena y se limpio la boca con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo –por si le ocurría esto– enseguida se levanto y camino a los lava manos y se empezó a tomar un poco de el agua de la canilla, Takuya aun seguía parado allí.

-"Si, estoy bien"- Contesto luego de 5 minutos

-"Pues no lo parece"- Takuya saca una cajita con caramelos de menta- "Toma, te las regalo, es para que si te pasa eso nuevamente, no te quedes con gusto feo en la boca"- se lo pasa

-"Gracias"- Musitó Kouji y sintió el abrazo de Takuya

-"Te amo Kouji, te amo con toda mi alma"- Le susurro al oído- "Vamos al comedor"

Kouji se había hecho un almuerzo, pero Takuya no, así que mientras este compraba su comida, Kouji busca a su hermano con la vista y lo encontró hablando con Shinya en una mesa no muy lejana.

Al estar a la altura de su hermano, Kouji se sentó frente a el y susurro un "Hola" muy débil, pero los otros dos le respondieron, Shinya estaba sonriendo todo el tiempo – mala señal – seguro Koichi andaba de chusma y se lo contó.

-"Felicidades"- Dijo Shinya- "Que buena noticia, voy a ser tío"- Sonrió nuevamente y Kouji miro a Koichi con odio.

-"Lo siento hermano"- Dijo Koichi- "Se lo tenía que decir"

-"En realidad, no"- Dijo Kouji volteando

-"Hola chicos"- Dijo Izumi sentándose junto a Kouji- "¿Qué sucede?"

-"Kouji esta embarazado"- Soltó Shinya sin piedad a lo que Kouji le tiro una cajita de leche

-"¿Qué?"- Mira a Kouji, este le asiste-"No puede ser…….que alegría"- Dijo Izumi abrazando a Kouji- "Vas a ser papá o será mamá…….bueno, eso no importa ¿Quién es el padre?"

-"Takuya"- Musitó débilmente pero se escucho

-"DIOS……que lindo, serán padres"

-"¿Quienes?"- Dijo Jumpei seguido de Tommy

-"Kouji esta embarazado de Takuya"- Dijo Izumi a lo que Kouji le pego una patada

-"Oh, felicidades"- Dijeron los dos con alegría- "¿Quiénes serán los padrinos de la criatura?"

-"Ni siquiera tengo el nombre y ya quieren que elija a un padrino"- Dijo Kouji mirándolos

-"Oh"- Musitaron todos a la vez

-"Yo, aun no le he dicho a Takuya, quiero que sea sorpresa, haremos una fiesta con todos y ahí le diré pero, aun no se como vaya a reaccionar"- Dijo Kouji algo triste

-"Vamos ¿Cómo crees que reaccione? VA A SER PADRE, Kouji, va a estar feliz, sobre todo porque te ama"- Dijo Izumi contenta

-"Que tal si nos reunimos en tú casa y hacemos los preparativos para la fiesta"- Dijo Tommy a lo que todos asistieron

-"De acuerdo"- Murmuró Kouji

En eso viene Takuya muy contento con su almuerzo, el cual era una hamburguesa tamaño emperador de roma, con muchos condimentos, unas papas fritas y una gaseosa de litro.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijo Takuya sentándose junto a Kouji (Del otro lado)

-"¿Te comerás todo eso?"- Pregunto Shinya

-"Si, últimamente he tenido antojos raros"- Dijo comiéndose la hamburguesa

Se dice que cuando una mujer esta embarazada, su marido o novio también lo esta y le produce antojos

-"Oh"- Dijeron todos, tenían miedo de meter la pata (equivocarse) y recibir un golpe de Kouji

-"Yo…..quiero……..chocolate"- Dijo Kouji mirando que en su almuerzo no había nada de chocolate

-"¿Eh?"- Dijeron todos

-"Tengo ganas de chocolate, pero no tengo dinero"- Dijo triste Kouji

Takuya sonríe y enseguida se levanta.

-"No te preocupes, iré por tus chocolates, tengo dinero de más, ahora vuelvo"- Se va corriendo

-"Es tan lindo"- Dijo Izumi viendo como Kouji lo miraba con ternura- "Te fue a comprar chocolates sin saber que tienes un bebé de él"

-"Si, pero temo que me pida el dinero de los chocolates luego"- Dijo Kouji conociendo a Takuya muy bien

-"Vamos, no creo que sea tan insensible"- Dijeron todos- "Oh dios, lo es"

Al rato volvió con los chocolates y no le pidió ni un centavo a Kouji, es más, se los regalo, no sabía ni el mismo Takuya porque actuaba así, pero tenía la impresión que los antojos y vómitos de Kouji iban a durar durante 3 largos meses.

---FIN DE LA SEGUNDA ENTREGA----

---------------

Se que les va a interesar poco y nada lo que yo diga en esta parte pero bueno, si quieren leer esto ¡que bien! Y si no…..pues se pierden mis desgracias T.T. Para los que no saben mi nombre es Karina y mi apellido aun lo sigo buscando, tengo 13 años de edad, algunos dirán que soy muy peke otros dirán que soy una Hentai, etc, etc, etc……En fin, ¿Alguna vez se han subido a un colectivo? Pues yo si, la primera vez en mi vida que iba sola con mi primo real Hades (German) y mi mejor amiga Pandora (Jessy) en un colectivo, cuando era el momento de pararme para bajarme, el colectivo andaba a mil por hora, por eso caminaba muy despacio y cuando freno………de lleno mi espalda contra el suelo, mis ojos cerrados y mi espalda adolorida. Pude sentir una risa de Jessy, pero luego vi que tanto ella como mi primo me ayudaban a pararme ¿Eso es todo? No señores porque cuando bajamos me pegue contra un poste de luz ¿Gracioso? Pues a Jessy y Ger les resulto lo más gracioso del mundo, no paraban de reírse, cuando pensé que no podía ser peor, me tropecé con el cordón de la vereda, Ja-ja-ja muy gracioso, pues otra vez los adorables chicos se rieron, pero esta vez los acompaño mi hermano mayor de todos Cristian. Llegue a casa y Jessy me hizo masajes para que no me duela la espalda, en fin, ese fue mi hermoso día, ahora a los RR.

**_REVIEW_**

**_Eli-chan1:_** Gracias por el Review, en realidad me encanta que les guste sobre todo porque es mi primer fic sola (Aunque tengo apoyo moral de Pandora), los nombres son súper lindo, me gustan, pero sabes que puedes elegir en español o ingles también. Gracias.

**_Yuuna Ushiha:_** Gracias por tú Review, espero que sigan leyendo ya que amo este fic por el motivo de que mi lindo Koichi es uno de los que va a aparecer con Kouji, aunque en general, Kouji es el protagonista (Amo a esos gemelos) en fin, puedes elegir el nombre del bebé, uno de nena y uno de nene, los dejas en los RR y entras a participar en el fic. Gracias.

**_gabyKinomoto:_** Esa fue mi primera opción, te lo juro, darle gemelos a Kouji, pero luego pensé ¿No es mucho? Encima que el pobre esta embarazado siendo hombre. Pero es una buena opción, la tendré en cuenta. Gracias.

**_Pandora Hiwatari: _**Gracias amiga, sin tú apoyo moral yo no estaría haciendo esto, gracias por alentarme siempre y darme la idea, casi siempre la de las ideas eres tú u.u. Gracias x todo.

**_Hades Hiwatari: _**Hola Primito adorado, que lindos nombres, pero me parece que alguien le robo la idea a mi hermana ¬¬ ya que así los llamara a su hijo o hija, bueno, igual es tú prima, ¿Serás el padrino? No puedo creerlo. Bueno te veo luego. Gracias.

**_Ice Kory X:_** En realidad, aunque ahora la tecnología haga maravillas con nuestro medio natural (¿Dije maravillas?) aun no se ha conseguido embarazar a un hombre y es muy extraño aun para mi, pero Koichi aun no se a dado cuenta de ese "Pequeño" detalle como te darás cuenta. Y también en este capi veras que todos tomaron la misma droga porque ninguno (Excepto Takuya y ya lo veras) se da cuenta que eso del embarazo masculino es imposible. Gracias por tú nota, enserio. Bye.

**_Ludra-Jenova:_** Wow, ¿En serio te emociono tanto? En realidad lo saque porque mi hermana estaba embarazada y Pandora le dijo "Te pareces a Kouji con esa pañoleta en la cabeza" y me dije, Kouji-Embarazado, KAWAII y empecé a saltar, Jejejeje XD si que soy mala, Gracias por los nombres y sobre los gemelos……..lo tendré en cuenta.

**_Yuki: _**Gracias por todo…..creo que fue la mejor idea que salio de esta alocada cabeza y gracias a dios tuve el apoyo de mi hiper-súper-duper amiga Pandora, sin ella nunca lo hubiera ideado. En fin, Gracias por tú preciado RR.

**_Yami-no-katemi:_** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Que bueno que te gusto, en verdad me quedo linda esta primer entrega, ¿Te gusto la segunda? Espero que si, gracias por tú preciado Review. Gracias. Bye.

**_Mino-chan: _**Gracias Mayra, como andas Ya sabía que habías rondando por aquí. GRACIAS, GRACIAS. Bye.

GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MORAL DE SUS RR, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.

DEJEN REVIEW


	3. Capitulo 3

**Titulo****:** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora****:** Karina-91

**Rating****: **PG-13

**Capitulo 3****: **Un Gran susto

**Resumen del capitulo:** Kouji tiene un accidente ¿Perderá su embarazo?

----------------

Kouji andaba en su bicicleta azul oscuro, estaba volando con su mente y muy pocas veces se fijaba hacia donde iba; Algunas veces se pasaba de largo, otras doblaba en calles que no debía doblar, en fin, infinidades de cosas.

Se detuvo en un Kiosco donde compro unas barras chocolates, empezó a llover no tan fuerte pero no podía andar en bicicleta, no solo porque llovía y las ruedas de la bici se podían desviar, sino porque en su estado no podía, era muy peligroso, podía perder el embarazo y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero no pensó las cosas y cuando paro de llover se subió a la bicicleta y empezó a andar, cuando doblo a la esquina un auto que venía de frente se lo llevo puesto y lo arrastro 1 cuadra, el hombre que conducía era muy joven y se asusto bastante al ver al chico tirado.

Empezó a llover nuevamente, el hombre tomo el cuerpo del chico, lo subió al auto y coloco la bicicleta en el portaequipaje.

Cuando llegaron al hospital más cercano el hombre rogó para que lo revisaran al chico, por fin los doctores decidieron revisarlo mientras la secretaria llamaba a los padres del chico – gracias a dios Kouji siempre llevaba una agenda en su mochila – Pero solo encontró a el hermano de este que como rayo llego al hospital.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención"- Dijo el joven hombre

-"¿Dónde esta?"- Dijo Koichi preocupado

-"Los doctores lo están revisando"- Dijo algo triste- "Pero sigue con vida"

-"Que bien"- Recordó algo- "El bebé"- Soltó Koichi

-"¿Eh?"

-"Espero que no le haya pasado nada al bebé que esta esperando"- Dijo Koichi muy triste

-"¿Bebé? ¿No es un hombre?"- Dijo el joven dudoso

-"Si, es mi hermano gemelo, esta embarazado de un mes, esperando un bebé"- Dijo Koichi mientras lloraba

-"Yo…..en serio que lo siento, lo traje lo más rápido que pude"- Dijo el hombre sintiéndose mal consigo mismo

-"Oh, lo siento, me olvide presentarme, soy Koichi Kimura, hermano de Kouji Minamoto ¿Y usted?"

-"Ethan Melliget, actor de cine"

-"¿Ethan?"- El hombre asiste-"¿Ethan Melliget?"- El hombre asiste- "¿El actor de cine?"

-"Si hijo mío, si"

-"No puedo creerlo"

-"En verdad lo siento, si tú hermano pierde al bebé, nunca me lo perdonaría"

-"Oh…..dios, el actor Ethan Melliget atropello a mi hermano"- Aun en su mundo

-"Familiares de Kouji Minamoto"- Dijo el doctor

-"¿Eh? Si, yo, soy su hermano gemelo ¿Cómo esta?"

-"El esta bien, un poco adolorido, pero bien……una pregunta, su hermano, ¿Estaba embarazado?"

-"¿Eh? Ah, si, ¿Qué paso?"

-"Pues"- Pone cara de alegría- "El feto no sufrió daño alguno, solo fue un susto"

-"Oh, gracias a dios"- Dijo sentándose pesadamente en el sillón

------------

MÁS TARDE

-"Kouji, no seas caprichoso"- Dijo el papá mientras lo levantaba de la cama y lo llevaba en brazos

-"Papá, no soy un bebé"- Dijo Kouji algo enfadado

-"Tesoro, debes obedecer a papá"- Dijo su madrastra abriendo la puerta trasera del vehículo donde viajarían

-"Esto es estúpido"- Dijo una y otra vez mientras su padre lo colocaba delicadamente en la parte trasera del auto.

-"Kouji, tuviste un golpe fuerte casi pierdes el……"- Kouji le pega una patada- "Auch"

-"Silencio"- Dijo entre dientes

-"¿Perder que?"- Dijo el papá de ambos gemelos

-"Perder…….la cordura…..si, la cordura"- Dijo Koichi mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente de ambos gemelos

-"Bien, vamos"- Encendió el auto y se fueron.

El viaje estuvo demasiado tranquilo – aun para el gusto de Kouji – aunque en realidad el joven embarazado se durmió todo el camino a la casa. La lluvia estaba fuerte, demasiado, caían granizos y el viento era frío. Al llegar, Kouji fue alzado nuevamente por su padre (N/A: ¡Dios! El chico tiene piernas ¬¬), y fue dejado en la cama de su cuarto, al despertar, Kouji pudo ver a su hermano al lado.

-"Vaya susto que nos diste"- Dijo Koichi- "Casi pierdes a tú bebé ¿Qué estabas pensando?"- Le dijo en tono molesto

-"Lo siento, no se en que pensaba, creme que si algo le llegara a suceder a mi bebé, me moriría"- Dijo acariciando su panza- "Pero aun así, no te debiste preocupar, yo puedo solo"- Volteo su vista

-"Kouji"- Suspiró antes de seguir- "Tú frialdad y arrogancia no te llevara a ningún lado"

-"¬¬"

-"Mira Kouji, ahora vas a ser padre, se que eres responsable, pero creo que deberías ser más amigable"- Miro a su hermano con ternura- "¿No me digas que serás frío con tú propio hijo? ¿O si?"

-"No hermano"- Dijo sonriendo solo un poco- "A mi hijo siempre le daré lo mejor"

-"Bien, como hoy necesitas descansar, les dije a los chicos que mañana a las tipo 5 nos reunimos para lo de la fiesta, te dejo descansar"- Se va

Kouji trato de cerrar los ojos pero el sonido del teléfono lo despertó o será que no lo dejo dormir? En fin, tomo el tubo.

-"¿Hola?"- Dijo Kouji

-"Kouji, ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Te rompiste algo? ¿Qué te paso? ¿En que pensabas?"- Se oyó decir del otro lado del teléfono.

-"¿Qué quieres que te conteste primero Takuya?"- Dijo Kouji ya acostumbrado

-"¿Cómo estas?"- Dijo ALGO calmado

-"Bien, solo fue un susto"

-"¿No te paso nada?"

-"No amor, nada"

-"Que bueno, me desmaye cuando recibí la noticia, pensé que te había pasado algo"

-"YA DEJA DE PROCUPARTE"- Grito Kouji- "Oh, lo siento, estoy algo sensible"

-"Es normal en ti Kouji Jajajaja"

-"Bueno amor, ¿Algo más?"- Dijo un poco impaciente, pues tenía sueño

-"Nada, mejor te dejo dormir o me mataras y otra cosita"

-"¿Si?"

-"Pues que te compre una caja de chocolates, solo para ti, mañana te las llevo"

-"¿Mañana?"- Dijo pensando en la fiesta- "Pero a la mañana, es que a la tarde no voy a estar"

-"De acuerdo, te veo cielo, adiós"- Colgó Takuya

Kouji se acomodo en la cama pensando en como le diría a Takuya lo del bebé, el no sabía que estaba apunto de no ser padre cuando Kouji se accidento, ahora estaba muy preocupado pero a la vez feliz de no haber perdido a su bebé, pero no solo su preocupación abarcaba a su familia y amigos, sino también en ¿Cómo tendría al bebé?, ya tenía planeado lo que diría al entrar a la sala de partos "CESARIA, QUIERO CESARIA".

Se durmió tratando de mezclar su aspecto con el de Takuya para pensar como sería su hijo, ¿Tendría ojos chocolate o azules? ¿Cabello negro o castaño? ¿Jugador de fútbol o profesor de matemáticas? ¿Buen escritor o gran lector? ¿Alto o bajo? ¿Cómo Takuya o como él? ¿Frío o alegre?

Con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

--------------

**Review**

**_Eli-chan1:_** Bueno, Gracias. Siempre doy sorpresas con mi edad, "¿Quién diría que esa niña tiene trece?" se dicen algunos que leen mi fic y me lo preguntan por mail. Pero ahora si. Te agradezco por ser participe del fic y elegir nombres, es muy lindo que te ayuden ¿Verdad? N.n yo hago este fic para que otros se atrevan a embarazar a Kouji, porque quiero leer fics así T.T. Gracias por tú RR.

**_Ludra-Jenova:_** O.O menuda explicación, yo preferiría que los hombres tuvieran hijos ¬¬ es que una mujer no puede con todo n.n. Además, a mi hermano le gustan los hombres (Cristian, así se llama) y le encantaría tener un hijo, pero no puede T.T, igual tengo a mi hermana que me dará sobrinos, es decir, mis hermanas Chiara (16) e Ivana (18) también tengo a Leonardo (15) y Cristian (20). Mi familia es un enrollo total, tengo 15 primos, 4 hermanos, voy a tener 1 sobrino o sobrina y mis padres están planeando tener otro, y yo que quería ser la menor T.T. ¿Conoces a Hades o Pandora? Bueno, Hades es mi primo (19) y Pandora mi mejor amiga (16), pero en fin, esto se me hizo largo. Gracias por tú RR. Ciao.

**_Yuki:_** No te preocupes, aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, gracias a dios santo lo subí, Si, Kouji esta embarazado, pero Taku-chan no, aunque parece, y bueno, tiene los síntomas de un embarazo normal n.n. Gracias por tus RR. Chaito.

**_Ice Kory X:_** Aquí tienes el fic Jejeje XD el fic esta buenísimo y la reacción de Taku-chan es para la próxima, como viste ¡¡¡KOUJI CASI PIERDE EL BEBE!!! T.T Menos mal que no lo hice nuevamente, Jejeje XD soy muy dramática. Gracias por el RR.

**_Takerito Kawaii:_** T.T A todos les causo gracia eso (Pobre de mi), bueno, que genial que te guste el fic. Esta súper ¿Verdad? Bueno, espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por el Review. Chaito.

**_Aoi Ookani:_** Gracias por todo, parece que leyeron vario esa parte Jejeje XD como ves, German también es cómico y es mi primito lindo n.n. Oh ¿Hiroshi Yagami? ¿Ese es el seiyuu de Kouji-san!!! Lo leí, bueno, me lo mostró Jessy-san. Bueno, agradezco tú Review, ¡Gracias amiga! E hice el fic solo por una razón, para que se animen a hacer un Takouji así. Adiós.

**_Yuuna Ushiha:_** Bueno, si, Kouji es hombre y nadie se dará cuanta hasta el próximo capitulo, luego sabrás que paso y porque se embarazo, pero eso más adelante. Si, todos tomaron de la misma droga para no darse cuenta que Kouji es un chico y con todas sus letras. Bueno, espero que te siga gustando el fic. Bye, bye.

**_Pandora Hiwatari:_** ¡¡¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO MORAL!!! ¡¡¡SI SE PUEDE, SI SE PUEDE!!!, te lo agradezco de corazón. Gracie. Adiós.

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**KARINA-91**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Capitulo 4**¿Voy a ser padre?

**Resumen del capitulo:** Takuya, sus padres y los padres de Kouji, por fin se enteran del embarazo de Kouji ¿Cómo reaccionaran?

**ANTES DE LEER:** Bueno, obtuve muchos RR diciéndome sobre el embarazo masculino y aquí su hermosa explicación. La noticia impacto de tal modo que nadie se dios cuenta que es un chico, eso lo verán en este fic cuando le digan a Takuya, como ahora no se sabe nada sobre si los hombres pueden estar o no embarazados, ¿Quien sabe? Bueno, disfruten el fic.

**Dedicatoria:** Este capitulo va dedicado a Hades Hiwatari ¡FELIZ CUMPLE GERMAN! Felicidades por tú décimo noveno cumpleaños. Espero que estos 19 años te hayan servido de algo primo ¬¬. Pero no te preocupes, ya te daré el regalo el día en que naciste, 23 de agosto, ojalá y haya pazzzzzzzzz en tú vida Y que cumplas muchos más.

A la mañana, Kouji recibió a Takuya, bueno, más bien los chocolates de Takuya porque Kouji estaba muy sensible y lo regañaba a cada rato, por eso Takuya se fue, para dejar a Kouji y sus quejas solos –no es que no lo aguantaba, sino que Kouji lo hecho a patadas de su casa–

Ya como a las cinco, los chicos estaban reunidos en la casa de Kouji. Ya habían organizado una fiesta, Koichi fue a comprar la comida mientras que Jumpei, Shinya y Tommy decoraban la casa.

Izumi se llevo a Kouji a comprar ropa para el nuevo bebé, se detuvieron en una tienda que vendía ropa para los bebes, entraron y una mujer joven los entendió.

-"Si, ¿Puedo ayudarlos?"- Dijo la mujer

-"Eh, si, andamos buscando ropa para bebes recién nacidos"- Dijo Izumi que le tomaba la mano a Kouji

-"Oh, ¿Van a ser padres? Que lindo, acompáñenme"- la mujer los guió hasta un estante y le mostró unos modelos- "¿Que les parece?"

-"Son muy bonitos, ¿Qué opinas Kouji?"

-"Si, me gustan muchos, ¿De que color tiene?"

-"Tenemos rosa, azul, celeste, amarillo y blanco"

-"Pues aun no sabemos el sexo del bebé"- Dijo Izumi sonriendo.

-"Pues, pueden llevar o blanco o amarillo que son colores tanto de niño como para niña"- Dijo la mujer mostrándole los modelos blancos y amarillos.

-"Blanco"- Musitó Kouji.

-"De acuerdo, blanco ¿Para regalo?"

-"Pues si, apenas es un mes de embarazo"- Dijo Kouji.

-"¿Son primerizos?"- Dijo la mujer envolviendo el regalo.

-"Em, si…."- Dijo Izumi.

-"Que lindo, ¿Algo más?"

-"Eh, si, pensábamos en unos escarpines"

-"Ah, unas botitas para el bebé, si, tengo unos modelos divinos"- Dijo la mujer mostrándoles los escarpines.

-"¡Que lindos!"- Dijo Izumi mirándolos.

-"Me llevo los blancos"- Dijo Kouji.

-"De acuerdo ¿Algo más?"- Dijo la mujer.

-"¡No!, nada más"- Dijo Kouji, ya que si seguía le gastaría todos sus ahorros.

-"De acuerdo, son $13.30"- Dijo La mujer envolviendo las cosas y dándole la bolsita mientras recibía el dinero.

Luego salen y se encuentran con otra tienda que vendía sonajeros, cunas, carriolas de bebes, mamaderas, andador, entre otras cosas como juguetes y demás, Izumi se apoya en el vidrio y se enternece, al igual que Kouji, pensando en su bebé. Durmiendo en una de esas cunas, jugando con esos juguetes. Sonrió nuevamente y tomo a Izumi del brazo.

-"Mejor vamos"- Dijo Kouji arrastrando a Izumi.

Cuando llegaron vieron que todo estaba listo para la fiesta.

-"¿Dónde estaban?"- Grito Koichi-"Ya casi es hora de la fiesta"

-"Me voy a bañar, quiero verme lo mejor posible para decirle a Takuya lo del bebé…que nervios"

Kouji corre hasta la ducha y luego de bañarse y vestirse con una camisa verde oscuro y unos Jean, se puso una pañoleta negra en la cabeza y se ató el cabello – obvio – respiró profundo y bajo las escaleras cuando oyó el timbre.

-"Bueno, EJEM…."- Dijo Koichi- "¿Estamos todos?"

-"Falta mi hermano"- Dijo Takuya- "Esta en la cocina"

-"SHINYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA"- Grito Koichi.

-"¿Me llamaron?"

-"No, estaba cantando"- Dijo con ironía Koichi- "Claro que te llamamos"

Kouji bajo para poder ver a sus padres, sus amigos – Izumi, Koichi, Shinya, Tommy y Jumpei – los padres de Takuya y el mismísimo Takuya. Kouji se acerco poniéndose delante de Takuya – a unos pocos metros –. Miró con sus ojos azules los ámbar, sonrió y miro a su familia para luego volver su mirada a Takuya.

-"Bueno, seguro se dirán porque los cité ¿No?"-Dijo Kouji a los que todos se miraron entre si- "Tengo algo que decirles a todos"

Tomo la mano de Takuya y la beso, luego aparto un poco la tela que cubría su abdomen y deposito allí la mano de Takuya.

-"Takuya…….dentro de 8 meses…."- Hizo una pausa- "Vamos a ser papas Takuya…..estoy embarazado"- Dijo Kouji.

Takuya sentía latidos bajo su mano, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro mostraba un claro "What?". Digamos de que nadie podría haber arruinado esa hermosa escena, sino fuera de que DERREPENTE, los ojos de Takuya se volvieron blanco y PAF, Takuya contra el piso (N/A: Pobre de mi Baby T.T), Trataron de despertarlo pero no pudieron, cuando iban a resignarse, Kouji lo despertó de una manera algo extraña.

-"Takuya……..HAMBURGUESAS"- Dijo Kouji y Takuya se levanta.

-"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?"- Suspiro de alivio.

-"En la cocina, pero antes…… ¿Estas bien?"

-"Eh…..si, estoy bien, es decir, voy a ser padre y todo eso…..me siento bien pero ¿Cómo?"

-"¿Cómo que Takuya?"

-"Eres chico Kouji…..eres un hombre"

-"O.O"- Cara de todos

-"Uh, no lo había tomado en cuenta"- Dijo Koichi fregándose los ojos para ver si era cierto que Kouji era hombre.

-"PUES CLARO QUE SOY HOMBRE, SI FUERA MUJER NO ME HUBIERA PREOCUPADO TANTO"- Gritó Kouji haciendo que todos den 5 pasos atrás- "Por eso he estado preocupado por lo que me llegue a pasar cuando nazca el, la o los bebes"- Unas lágrimas desciende de los hermosos ojos de Kouji.

-"Kouji……"- Musitó Takuya dolido.

-"Puede ser que muera yo tras el nacimiento o que muera mi o mis bebes"

-"No Kouji….."- Dijo Takuya- "Si mueres tú, también muero yo"

Un gran silencio – que duró por lo menos 5 minutos – se formo en la vivienda, cuando dejaron de caer lágrimas del cielo que chocaban contra el asfalto (1).

(1) _cuando dejaron de caer lágrimas del cielo que chocaban contra el asfalto_: Esta frase me la dijo Jessy Lupin Black cuando era muy chica y llovía en mi casa, ella me contó un cuento que termino así, claro que el cuento se lo invento.

¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Notas? Todo eso en los RR.

**REVIEW**

**Hades:** Gracias y sorry por no contestar antes. Besitos primito.

**Eli-chan1:** ¡Holas! Veras, como lo dije, todos toman de la misma droga excepto Takuya que avivo a los demás, por ese, yo creo, que debemos vender "Avivol" (Pastilla que aviva a la mente) aquí, Gracias por el RR, se hace lo que se puede.

**Ludra-Jenova:** Que mala pata, justo a Jessy le pasó lo mismo hace como un mes, pero luego se te actualiza, espero con entusiasmo los fic y Bueno, mientras haya embarazos de hombres, allí estará Karina. Gracias por el RR.

**Ice Kory X:** A ver, si tú eres el primo de Takuya, y Jessy es tú prima y a la vez es mi prima, eso significa que eres mi primo por parte de madre o de padre que es el hermano de mi hijo y el sobrino de mi nieto, el cual es el hijo de mi prima que es la esposa de tú hijo y tú nieto es mi primo, Ah ya me hice bola, en fin, soy prima de Jessy-sama y antes era hija de Hades-Kun, pero bueno, gracias por el RR. Bye.

**Zei Kinomiya:** Aquí la actualización, que bueno que te guste, Besos.

**Samurai jess:** Si Jejejeje Gracias, bueno, con eso de Jessy (Alias Pandora), ella viene a mi casa y me lo grita y no se va hasta que no escriba algo u.u Bueno, pero gracias por echarme porras, es muy lindo de tú parte. Bueno, aquí vez la reacción de Takuya y una explicación de Kou. Bye, bye.

**Yuki O.L:** Oh, veras en el próximo capitulo como se lo toman algunos compañeros de clase, con eso de que va a salir un extraterrestre de ellos dos y la DURA reacción de Kouji al ver que unos idiotas hablan mal de su bebé, bueno, Gracias por todo. Bye.

**Ushiha Yuuna:** Ovnis? Bueno, podría ser, aunque en estos momentos, las drogas se pusieron de moda, así que digamos que todos tomaron unas pastillas o cosas así porque, para darse cuenta recién que es un machito, Oh que vergüenza y encima su hermano gemelo no lo sabía. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora y sube tus fic Pliz.

**Yami-no-katemi:** Gracias n.n Bueno, si los capítulos son chicos se los debo a mis profesores de matemática e ingles, materia que he empezado a detestar gracias a Gabriel (Matemática) y Daniel (Ingles), son los mismos profes de Jessy ¬¬ pero bueno, ya medio salón los odia y los quiere. Como yo. Bueno, gracias por tú Review.

**Gluko Cocteau:** Que bueno que me encontraste n.n Oh, soy la mejor, y recuerden "Humildad ante todo" sobre el MSN, pues veras que no tengo aun, el que tengo en esta Pág. es de una amiga la cual…..bueno, eso no importa, pero cuando me haga el Mail y MSN te lo doy, mientras tanto ("sea mientras hago mi MSN) tengo varios amigos que le gusta el Takouji y si quieres puedes ponerte el MSN de Jessy Lupin Black, es que estoy con ella más que cualquiera y uso su MSN. Bueno, Gracias por encontrarme n.n. Ciao.

DEJEN REVIEW PORFIS.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Capitulo 5**Los primero meses

**Resumen del capitulo:** Takuya se vuelve loco tratando se satisfacer los gustos de su lindo Kouji.

Kouji seguía con sus dolores y vómitos, ambas madres hacían lo posible para ayudar a Kouji –ya que ambas habían pasado por eso–.

Kouji no era un chico que pedía cosas asquerosas para comer, por ejemplo papas fritas con dulce de leche o chocolate con sal, Kouji pedía, por ejemplo, frutillas con crema.

-"Pero Kouji, no es temporada de frutilla"- Dijo Takuya con un trillo de libros en sus brazos

-"Yo quiero frutilla"- Dijo Kouji algo enojado

-"Pero amor, no puedo conseguírtelas, y si lo hago, no serán rojas como a ti te gustan"

-"Si no me das las frutillas"- Kouji pone su clásico rostro frío como el hielo- "Arderás en llamas Kanbara"- Se va enojado

-"Esto del embarazo me va a volver loco"-Dijo Takuya entrando a la biblioteca de su escuela

-"¿Qué sucede?"- Dijo Izumi que estaba allí y oyó los lamentos de Takuya

-"Es Kouji, quiere frutilla"- Dijo apenado

-"Pues…."- Come una barra de cereal dietética- "¿Qué tal si vas a la verdulería y las compras?"

-"No es temporada de frutillas, Izumi"- Dijo dándole la tarjeta de socio a la bibliotecaria

-"Pero, puedes conseguirlas aunque no sea la temporada, también puedes darle frutilla bañada en chocolate"- Dijo Izumi

-"No se…."- La mujer se lleva los libros que le dio Takuya y este se va con Izumi de la Biblioteca

-"Vamos, yo te las compro, seguro le gustaran"- Se va corriendo

En eso Takuya ve que Shinya hablaba con Koichi sobre algo.

-"Hola men"- Dijo Takuya saludando a ambos chicos- "¿De que platicaban?"

-"Solo estábamos pensando en un buen nombre para tú hijo"- Dijo Shinya

-"Eso lo pensaremos más tarde, apenas y lleva 2 meses de embarazo"

-"Pero los meses pasan rápido y cuando menos lo pienses ya eres abuelo"- Dijo Koichi sonriente

-"¿Creen que mi hijo tenga hijos con otro hombre?"- Dijo Takuya

-"Si sale a Kouji o a ti, seguro"- Dijeron los dos chicos

-"Tomare eso como un cumplido"- Dijo Takuya dándose la vuelta, pero fue de 360 porque termino en frente de ellos- "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes abra la boca o le diga algo a los chicos del periódico escolar"

-"Somos dos tumbas con olor a menta"- Dijo Shinya comiendo un caramelo de menta y pasándole otro a Koichi

-"Confio en ustedes"

Se va

-------

Tres chicos conversaban afuera del salón y observaban como Kouji guardaba sus libros.

-"Oiste la novedad"- Dijo Segundo.

-"No, ¿Qué paso?"- Dijeron Kei y Hiroshi al mismo tiempo.

-"El chico ese, el tal Minamoto, esta premiado de Kanbara"- Dijo Segundo.

-"Oh, no sabía"- Dijo Kei.

-"Eso le pasa a Minamoto por ser asquerosamente fértil"- Dijo Segundo riéndose.

Kouji – que obvio estaba escuchando – se acerca al grupo de chicos. Takuya pasaba por ahí y ve la escena.

-"¿Estaban hablando de mi?"- Dijo Kouji.

-"No, del chico embarazado de la vuelta de mi casa, claro que si Minamoto"- Dijo Segundo (N/A Como me dijo Jessy una vez, sinceridad ante todo)

-"Ni me imagino a tú bebé, un extraterrestre"- Dijo Kei riéndose.

-"Ah, entonces les parece graciosa mi condición"- Dijo Kouji en tono amenazante.

-"Jajajajaja XD, por supuesto, señor sensible"- Dijo Segundo.

Kouji no se quedo atrás, cuando Takuya iba a parar a los sujetos, vio que Kouji le da un izquierdazo, que le dejo el ojo morado a Segundo.

-"Vuelves a decir eso de mi bebé, y te quedas sin tú ojo izquierdo"- Dijo yéndose.

Kouji era bastante bravo cuando estaba embarazado, y no es que era cosa de todos los días, ahora estaba muy delicado y a cualquiera le encajaba flor de piña.

-------

CASA MINAMOTO

-"¡IZUMI!"- Gritaron Kouji y Takuya cuando vieron las bolsas que traía repleta de ropa para bebes

-"Izumi, vamos a tener un hijo, no cincuenta"- Dijo Kouji viendo los modelos de ropa para bebes que traía

-"Lo se, este es el regalo mío y de mis padres para el bebé"- Dijo Izumi

-"Gracias"- Toma las bolsas- "Hablando de eso, Taku, ¿le dijiste a tú madre sobre la cuna?"

-"Si Kouji, ella estará gustosa, al igual que papá, de comprar la cuna para su único nieto o nieta"

-"Si, mi mamá, mi madrastra, mi papá y mi hermano, compraron el andador, la carriola, el sonajero y los juguetes"- Dijo Kouji

-"No creen que van muy apurados"- Dijo Izumi- "Apenas y tienes 2 meses y ya le compraron andador"

-"Y usted señorita"- Dijo Kouji sacando un trajecito de doctor de la bolsa- "Este traje es para niños de tres años"

-"Jajajajaja XDD"- Rió nerviosamente Izumi

-"Ahora lo importante"- Takuya se sienta en una silla junto a Kouji- "¿Cómo le daremos de lactar?"

-"Ay Takuya"- Dijo Kouji- "Tus padres no te enseñaron que hay leches especiales para bebes, por ejemplo, mi padre me daba de esas porque mi mamá no estaba, se venden en las farmacias y son sustitutos de leche materna"- Dijo en tono de soy un especialista

-"No sabía eso"

-"Pues como siempre has tenido a tú mamá, además eso será mejor, porque hay bebes que le cuesta dejar de mamar para entrar a la mamadera y luego el vasito, mira, nos vamos a ahorrar un paso"

-"Bueno, eso tiene solución"- Dijo Izumi- "Pero lo que más me da curiosidad es de cómo lo van a inscribir en el registro civil, es decir, mamá y papá, nombre y apellido, ¿Qué apellido tendrá?"

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero dijeron cosas separadas

-"Minamoto"- Dijo Kouji

-"Kanbara"- Dijo Takuya

Y ahí el debate.

-"¿Cómo?"- Grito Kouji para que lo oyeran- "DEBES DE ESTAR EBRIO, MI HIJO SE APELLIDA COMO YO"

-"KOUJI, ES MI HIJO TAMBIÉN, ¿POR QUÉ NO SE PUEDO APELLIDAR COMO YO?"- Grito Takuya

-"¿¿¿¿TÚ LO VAS A TENER POR CESAREA??????"- Dijo algo molesto- "¿tú vomitaste dos meses seguidos? ¿Tú tuviste dolores? ¿Tú sufriste día y noche por el niño? ¿Tú lo tienes dentro?"- Dijo- "No Takuya, yo, yo, yo, yo y yo….todo lo he hecho yo, entonces………el niño se apellida MINAMOTO KANBARA"

Takuya quedo pasmado, pero luego asistió con la cabeza.

-"Así esta mejor"- Le da un beso-"Ves que hablando se entiende la gente"

-"Si amor"- Dijo apenado

-"Bien, ¿Otra cosa?"

-"Si, sobre lo de la mamá y el papá, ¿Quién es quien?"- Dijo Izumi- "¿Quién cuidara al niño?"

-"Yo"- Dijo Kouji- "Yo lo tuve, yo lo cuido"

-"Entonces vivirá en tú casa hasta que ustedes dos se casen"- Dijo Izumi contenta y resaltando lo ultimo

-"¿Casar?"- Dijeron ambos

-"Si porque ¿Se van a casar, no?"

-"Creo que no ¿O si?"- Dijo Kouji mirando a Takuya

-"CASEMONOS EN EL DIGIMUNDO"- Dijo Takuya muy feliz

-"¬¬"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nada"

------------

HOSPITAL

Kouji arrastro a Takuya hasta una pequeña salita donde habían muchos asientos, en eso, Kouji se sienta y jala a Takuya para abajo – para que se siente obvio – a los pocos segundos el doctor los llama y se sientan en unas sillas mucho más cómodas dentro de la cuarto.

-"Bien….creo que les debo una sencilla explicación ¿No?"

-"Creo que si"- Dijo Takuya.

-"Pues veras, Kouji, seguro de chico tuviste problemas congénitos, eso significa que tú sexo no esta técnicamente definido ¿Me entiendes?"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"Te lo haré más fácil, observa, tú eres hombre, eso es obvio, pero haz desarrollado en tú interior un músculo parecido al útero de las mujeres, además que tus…..bueno ya sabes, las mujer tiene óvulos, mientras que los hombres tienen espermatozoides, es decir, Kouji, tú utilizaste un espermatozoide "X" muy similar al óvulo de la mujer, este se unió a un espermatozoide del chico aquí presente y hay lo tienes, quedaste embarazado y tú hijo esta en el, como lo llamamos "Minautero" ya que solo se te dio a ti, por eso le pusimos "Mina" de tú apellido "Minamoto" y útero, ya que es similar al que tienen las mujeres"

-"¿Es decir que soy una mujer?"- Dijo Kouji preocupado.

-"Pues veras, lo que quiero decir es que tú no tendrás la visita del amiguito que viene una vez por mes, pero al tener un músculo así, por lo menos podrás tener al beb

-"¿Y cuando……..el bebé quiera salir?"- Pregunto el ojiazul con algo de miedo en la voz.

-"La tecnología de hoy nos a enseñado, que un parto complicado puede ser llevado normalmente, vera, a la hora de tener a su niño, lo más probable es que tenga contracciones, sentirá dolores de columna y demás, pero lo que haremos será darte un corte en la parte baja de la panza"- Dijo el doctor-"Este embarazo es muy delicado y verán cambios de humor constante"

-"Jajajaja"- Se río Kouji recordando algo.

-"¿Sucede algo?"

-"Lo que pasa es que hoy Kouji le pego a un compañero y luego estaba feliz"

-Eso es perfectamente normal, y siendo hombre será peor ya que tiene más fuerza que una mujer, cuando una mujer esta embarazada y se pone violenta por un motivo "X" le pega a las personas de al lado, no daña mucho, pero siendo Kouji un chico los golpes serán peores, los gritos, los lloriqueos y mordidas serán cosa normal"

-"¿Mordidas? O.O"

-"Cambio de humor constante"

Y así pasaron los tormentosos primeros 3 meses, solo faltan 6 meses más para que nazca el bebito tan esperado por ambos.

---------------

Gracias a los Review, me siento tan feliz que voy a bailar…..pero más tarde u.u Bueno, mi hermana se pone violenta, muerde, grita y llora, con eso del bebé ya nos saco canas verdes a más de uno en casa, así que todo lo que digo es lo que sucede con mi hermana y recuerden que esta LOCA idea salio gracias a que Jessy Lupin Black le puso una bandana a mi hermana y le dijo "MIREN, Kouji embarazado", en el primer capitulo ella colaboro, ya el segundo era demasiado trabajo ¬¬. Bueno, me voy a contestar sus RR.

**REVIEW**

**Rurihoshino:** ¡Hola! En primer lugar, gracias por tú preciado review, siempre me pongo contenta al recibirlos, y para rematar con broche de oro, AMO EL TAKOUJI y por eso empecé con eso, bueno, debo darles las gracias a Jessy, Hades, Kory, etc, por engancharme al mundo del Takouji y gracias a ti por los RR que son importantes ¿Si? Besos.

**Eli-chan1:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, te lo agradezco mucho y ya veremos, tal vez y para dentro de 3 capítulos nazcan los bebes más bonitos (Lo digo en plural porque no se sabe si es nena/nene/nenes) Gracias por tú Review.

**Ludra-Jenova:** ¡Hola! Bueno, en verdad, yo te digo, si vienen a mi casa algún día (Oh pronto -) mi hermano es gay, mis vecinos son gays, mis profesores son gays y una compañera de mi aula es lesbiana. PARA TODOS LOS GUSTOS. Jejejeje XD espero que salga pronto a la venta "Avivol" aunque apenas lo puse y Jessy me dijo "La próxima vez voy a patentar mis ideas ¬¬", Jejejeje XD bueno, gracias por el RR. Adiuuuuuuuu.

**May:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, en verdad iba a acabar el fic cuando el o los bebes tengan 7 años, pero si les gusta mucho, lo continuo. Aunque se me agotaron las ideas. ¡Suerte con tus fics!

**Ichigo Cocteau:** Bueno, ejem, gracias por el review, aquí una de las millones de explicaciones de cómo Kouji se embarazo y de cómo evolucionara en los meses que siguen. Gracias y besos.

**VALSED:** Gracias por el halago de que el fic esta hermoso, GRACIAS, Cuídate, Bye.

**AGUILA FANEL:** No voy a matar a nadie, lo prometo, es como matar parte de mi, gracias por los halagos. Bye.

**O.L.Yuki:** O.O Jejejeje XD WAJAJAJAJA, soy mala……sorry, lo herede de mi amiga y mi madre……..es problema genérico. Gracias por el Review, eh, no entendí la pregunta, ¿Qué es eso de Duro? No entendo u.u, Bueno, Bye.

SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEW


	6. Capitulo 6

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Capitulo 6**Los últimos meses

**Resumen del capitulo:** Los últimos meses de Kouji ¡Un tormento para el mayor de los hermanos Kanbara!

Por mutuo acuerdo, ambos chicos habían decidido irse a vivir a la casa de la mamá de Kouji – donde anteriormente vivía ella con Koichi – pero no vivirían solos, sino que la mamá de Kouji los acompañaba, no vaya a ser que Takuya quiera más hijos.

Los meses pasaron normalmente, si no tomas en cuenta las continuas regañadas que le daba Kouji a Takuya, había veces que Kouji tenía la razón como había veces que Takuya era el de la verdad, en fin, el arbitro de las peleas resultaba ser Pinamar Kimura – la madre de Kouji – quien siempre era la que separaba a los chicos cuando Kouji le quería dar de trompadas a Takuya.

Una noche, eran como las 2:30 de la mañana y Kouji seguía despierto, se da vuelta en la cama y ve que Takuya esta junto a el, durmiendo pacíficamente. Se incorporo y se sentó en la cama, lo miro y lo despertó.

-"¿Qué sucede Kouji?"- Dijo Takuya levantándose de la cama la cual estaba muy tibia e increíblemente cómoda.

-"Tengo hambre"- Dijo Kouji mirando a Takuya con los brazos cruzados

-"¿Qué quieres? ¿Un sándwich? ¿Papas fritas?"- Dijo Takuya incorporándose más

-"No y no…….quiero hamburguesa"- Dijo Kouji serio y con los ojos serrados mientras cruzaba más sus brazos

-"Debes estar bromeando, no hay hamburguesas en la casa"- Dijo Takuya acomodándose para dormir de nuevo.

-"No quiero esas hamburguesas, quiero que vayas a comprarlas en el Mc Mickey"- (N/A: Jajaja XD Cambio de nombres)

-"¿¿¿QUÉ???"- Grito Takuya- "Kouji, amor, cielo, cariño, mi bebé…..SON LAS 2:30 DE LA MAÑANA, como voy a irme tres cuadras en pijama a comprarte una hamburguesa"

-"Es por el bien de tú hijo"- Dijo Kouji medio ofendido

Takuya se pega con la palma de la mano en la frente y lo último que dice es "¿Dónde están mis pantalones?"

----------------

Takuya llego al Mc Mickey y ya estaban cerrando.

-"Por favor, necesito que me atiendan"- Rogó Takuya

-"Lo siento, ya cerramos"- Dijo apagando todo el gerente

-"No, por favor, compréndame, tengo a un embaraza………..una embarazada en mi casa y si no llevo su hamburguesa me comerá a mi……por favor, enriéndame"- Rogó por ultima vez Takuya

-"Pero……"- Ve la cara de Takuya- "De acuerdo………..pasa"

El hombre le dio a Takuya el combo tres (N/A: Mc Royal o cuarto de libra con queso…..mmmmm, me encanta ese) y este se fue lo más rápido posible a la casa.

Takuya entro y dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, dejo en la cocina la bolsa y fue al dormitorio.

-"Amor, te traje tú hamburguesa"- Dijo Takuya, Kouji le sonríe y se levanta velozmente, Takuya se acuesta en la cama y duerme.

Kouji va a la cocina y empieza a sacar la gaseosa y las papas, también la hamburguesa cuando llega su mamá.

-"Hijo"-Dijo Pinamar- "¿De donde salio eso?"

-"Takuya fue a comprarme eso"- Dijo Kouji comiendo su hamburguesa

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste y te hacía unas hamburguesas hijito?"

-"¡No!, me gusta más ver corre a Takuya"- Dijo riéndose de su propio chiste (N/A: ¿A eso podemos llamar chiste?)

Luego de comer, Kouji fue a la cama, se acostó y vio que Takuya estaba durmiendo boca abajo – y encima roncando – sonrió un poco, parecía un bebé así de dormido, lo abrazo y se quedo dormido el también.

---------------

-"DESPIERTA TAKUYA, LLEGAREMOS TARDE"- Kouji hizo su ultimo intento por despertar a Takuya y funciono.

-"¿Qué pasa? Es domingo Kouji"- Dijo Takuya cubriéndose con las sabanas

-"Hoy tenemos turno con mi doctor de cabecera para ver lo de mi embarazo, así que arriba"- Tiro de las sabanas

-"No se vale"- Fue lo último que dijo Takuya antes de quedar destapado totalmente.

Kouji se visto lo más rápido que puso y salio volando de la casa, Takuya se vistió de lo más tranquilo (N/A: ¬¬) y escucho la bocina del auto (N/A: u.uU), corrió hasta el auto y se subió.

-"VAMOS, QUE DIABLOS ESPERAS, A QUE TÚ HIJO NASCA EN EL AUTO"- Grito Kouji

-"Ya cálmate hombre, para eso naciste bien macho"- Dijo Takuya tratando de evitar la mirada que le dirigía Kouji ahorita

Ya en el hospital, el doctor Manshi Sorukina (N/A: Nombre súper inventado n.n) lo llamo y ambos chicos pasaron.

Primero le hizo unos estudios que consistía en pasarle un aparato por la panza y oír los latidos del corazón del bebé, eso hizo llorar tanto a Kouji como a Takuya. Luego unos estudios normales como presión, tomar la temperatura, ver como andaba del organismo y esas cosas.

-"Bueno, al parecer…….."- Dijo el hombre- "Ser hombre no afecta en nada el crecimiento del bebé….."- Termino de decir

-"Quiere decir que todo esta bien"- Dijo Kouji

- "Exacto"

-------------------

Y aquí el final de este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado……….bueno, otra cosa, en el próximo capitulo nace el bebé, el Baby nace n.n. Eso es lo más lindo del mundo así que APOYO MORAL, APOYO MORAL!!! Vamos, solo aprieten Go! ¿Si?

**Ludra-Jenova:** Si, aunque es difícil soportar a mis vecinos-profesores gays, porque, viven junto, y……no dejan dormir en las noches. ¿Captas? Pobre de mi T.T mis oídos fueron profanados ya a los 8 años y AHORA A LOS 13 T.T. Que bueno que te haya gustado, aquí el segundo mes. Bye, bye.

**Eli-chan1:** Gracias por tú Review, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, aun no logro hacerlos más largos, es que si los hiciera, el fic duraría 5 chap y yo quiero emociones. Bueno, pero lo agrandare, serán en total 10 capítulos. Bueno, te dejo, Cuídate y gracias.

**Zei Ivanov: **Gracias por el Review, espero que te siga gustando el fic, y si, Pobre, pobre Takuya, ahora viste los de la hamburguesa, Levantarse a esa hora O.O. Bueno, Gracias por el RR, besos, bye, bye.

**Ichigo Cocteau:** Exacto, Kouji es un CHICO común y CORRIENTE diría yo, pero con problemas congénitos que hacen que pueda estar embarazado. Espero que te siga gustando el fic, Bye, bye.

**Aguila Fanel:** Gracias por todo, espero que te siga gustando, Nos vemos pronto hehehehe XD. Bye.

**Jessy Lupin Black:** Kiss, ¿Kill? Yo soy buena ¬¬ Creo. Bueno, te envió muchos besos amiga y ANIMO ¿O Anime? Jeje.

**O.L.Yuki:** Creo que ya paso esa etapa de pegar, ahora le hará la vida imposible a Taku-chan, espero que igual te guste. Besos.

Y ustedes, sigan mandando sus Review, quedan solo 4 capítulos de esta hermosa……..novela Jejejeje XD no, broma, de este hermoso fic.

♥♥♥♥Ķřŉ♥♥♥♥


	7. Capitulo 7

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Comentarios** Por fin los he elegido, los nombres de los bebes o el bebe o la beba de Kouji. Gracias por todo, los nombres que me enviaron son muy bonitos y sorry si no escojo el suyo.

**Capitulo 6**Nacimiento

**Resumen del capitulo:** Nace el o los bebes más esperados por todo.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, el reloj tic-tac daban las 3:25 de la mañana, Kouji aun tenía los ojos abiertos, no podía dormir porque tenía miedo – Miedo? – si, miedo. Pensaba en el parto, en las cosas que debía hacer, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso ciento una patadita en la panza. Coloco ambas manos en su panza y cerro los ojos – como si esto pudiera calmar el dolor – pero al ver que no funcionaba, no tuvo otra opción que……..si, exacto…….gritar.

-"Aaaaaaaaah"- Grito Kouji casi llorando, Takuya se despertó asustado

-"¿Qué pasa amor?"- Dijo Takuya

-"Ya……..ya viene……."- Dijo Kouji aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

Takuya no dudo ni un centésimo de segundo cuando se levanto y empaco la ropa de Kouji en un bolso, llamo Pinamar para que lo ayudara a Kouji, ella muy nerviosa tomo a su hijo menor y lo llevo directo al auto mientras Takuya empacaba lo último.

Entrando al auto, Takuya le paso el celular a Pinamar para qué llame a sus padres y a los demás, pronto la mujer se hallaba hablando con su ex marido por teléfono.

----------

Llegaron como rayo al hospital más cercano, Takuya tomo el bolso con una mano y a Kouji – que seguía gritando del dolor – del otro brazo. Lo cargo hasta adentro del hospital donde le pidió a la enfermera una camilla para Kouji. La mujer llamo al doctor para decirle que Kouji estaba aquí y es que todos en el hospital conocía al chico – nunca se olvida a un hombre embarazado – lo llevaron a la sala de partos mientras le daban una inyección para que se duerma.

Más tarde llegaron Koichi y los demás, junto a los padres de Kouji y de Takuya.

-"¿Cómo estas hijo?"- Dijo el papá de Takuya

-"Bien, un poco nervioso, eso es todo"

-"Aun te sigue dando vueltas lo que dijo Kouji"- Dijo la mamá de Takuya

-"Si……tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a Kouji como puede ser que no pueda ni siquiera ver a mi hijo o hija"

-"Takuya"- Dijo Koichi- "Kouji es fuerte, podrá con esto"

-"Además, recuerda que siempre fue la cabeza del grupo"- Dijo Jumpei

-"Si…."- Takuya sonrió- "Pero aun así, no paro de tener miedo"

-"Eso es normal"- Dijo Pinamar- "Cuando nace un hijo, los padres están muy nerviosos"

-"Kouji….."- Musitó antes de cerrar sus ojos

De los nervios se quedo dormido, solo por unos minutos porque los mismos nervios que lo durmieron, lo estaban despertando.

-"Aaaah"- Bostezo Takuya- "¿Qué hora es?"

-"Son las 5 de la mañana"- Dijo el papá de Kouji mirando su reloj

-"Que raro que no salga todavía"- Dijo Shinya cabeceando contra la pared

-"¿Eso es malo o bueno?"- Pregunto Takuya

-"Pues he oído que los partos son muy extensos, pero 1 hora y media y encima por cesaria"- Dijo la madrastra de Kouji

En eso llega el doctor.

-"Tranquilos, Kouji esta en perfectas condiciones, ¿Quieres pasar a verlo, Takuya?"

-"Eh, ¿Puedo?"

-"Claro……pasa hijo"- Dijo el doctor abriéndole la puerta del dormitorio

Takuya entro y vio a Kouji acostado, con los ojos cerrados, pero al caminar se cayó y logro hacer un ruido que despertó a Kouji.

-"…….."- Kouji observo sorprendido a Takuya tirando en el suelo- "JAJAJAJAJAJA"

-"No le veo nada gracioso"- Dijo levantándose.

Las paredes de la habitación eran blancas, tenía un ventanal con hermosas cortinas transparentes, entraba una hermosa brisa de allí. Al lado del ventanal, una mesa con un florero – con flores obvio –. Luego, en el medio de la habitación, una cama con sabanas blancas y su hermosos Kouji – extremadamente delgado – sentado en ella.

-"Hola amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Cansado"- Dijo Kouji

-"Vaya, que delgado estas……… ¿Siempre fuiste así?"

-"Claro Takuya"

-"Oh, ya veo"

-"¿Dónde esta?"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Mi bebé, ¿Dónde esta?"

En eso entra una enfermera con un carrito, el cual tenía una especie de caja de plástico duro color amarillo, la cual tenía un suave colchón con sabanas de seda blanca. Toda la familia Kanbara y Minamoto, entro en ese momento junto a los amigos de Kouji.

-"Felicidades jóvenes Kanbara y Minamoto"- Dijo La enfermera alzando a un bebé- "Son gemelos"

-"O.O"- Kouji recibe en brazos a uno de los dos bebés que estaban en la cuna y Takuya recibe al otro.

-"Son dos hermosos, fuertes y sanos varones, los felicito"- Dijo la enfermera entregándoles dos biberones con leche y se va.

-"Son……hermosos"- Dijeron Kouji y Takuya al unísono

-"Eso de los gemelos es hereditario"- Dijo Shinya a dúo con Koichi

Los bebes eran preciosos, sus pielcitas eran suaves y algo rojiza, eran muy pequeños – ya que eran recién nacidos – uno – el que tenía Takuya – estaba sonriendo mientras el otro – el que estaba alzando Kouji – mantenía un rostro nulo. Tenían poco cabello y era de color castaño, mientras que sus ojos eran color azules y muy trasparentes.

-"Son idénticos"- Dijo Takuya

-"Y claro, son gemelos"- Dijo Kouji

-"¿Cómo los llamaran?"- Dijo Tommy

-"Ah este lo llamare……"- Kouji Pensaba- "Kain G Minamoto"

-"Y a este lo llamare….."- Dijo Takuya- "Dustin"

-"Kanbara,……..Dustin G Kanbara"- Agrego Kouji a lo que Takuya le sonrió.

-"Perdón Kouji por la pregunta, pero ¿Qué es la G?"- Dijo Koichi.

-"Kain Guillermo Minamoto y Dustin Gustavo Kanbara"- (N/A: Si no los conocen, son dos jugadores de fútbol que son mellizos, juegan en Boca)

Cada familia tenía a su heredero, Kouji alimentaba al bebé que tenía entre sus manos, mientras Takuya trataba de alimentar a Dustin, aunque el bebé era de lo más sonriente, Takuya no lo alzaba muy bien que digamos y eso hacía que el bebé empezara a llorar. Kouji miro enfadado a Takuya pero luego al ver la cara de susto de este, suavizo su rostro y le enseño como debía de agarrar al bebé. Pinamar, Koichi y los demás miraban la escena muy emocionados. Los gemelos eran una ternura y desde ahora en adelante querían saber como cambiarían los dos niños la vida de sus padres.

---------------------

NO! Aquí no termina el fic. Wajajaja, haré sufrir un poco más a estos padres, solo quedan 3 capítulos, en el próximo son aun bebés los niños, en el que sigue, tendrán 3 años y el ultimo, tendrán 7 años. Gracias por todo y aquí los gemelos Minamoto y Kanbara.

¿Cómo se llevaran estos dos niños? ¿Cómo reaccionaran sus padres a la actitud de los niños? En los próximos capítulos las preguntas serán respondidas.

**Eli-chan:** Viste, NACIO!!! Es increíble y son gemelitos, como Saga y Canon Jejejeje XD me fui del tema, espero que te haya gustado este tierno capi.

**Yami-no-Katemi:** Jajajajaja XD pues creo que cada hijo tienen a su papa favorito, Kain se llevara muy bien con Kouji hasta la pubertad, hay va a querer más a Takuya (Pero eso no lo vamos a ver ya que termina a los 7 años del niño), y Dustin al revés, se lleva bien con Taku hasta la pubertad. Nos vemos.

**VALSED:** Son gemelos, como te darás cuenta en este capitulo. Espero que no haya sido un trauma para ustedes Jejejeje XD broma de colegiala, muy rara, nos vemos.

**Gabykinomoto:** Pues corre el doble, pero son dos varones, nos lindos, dulces y ¿Sensibles? Varoncitos. Pero bueno, estos niños serán educados por dos hombres, uno demasiado frío y el otro demasiado alegre, jejeje nos vemos y gracias por el RR.

**German Black:** Hola primo, no te reconocí por el nombre, usualmente dejas "Hades" pero bueno, Hades Black quedara bien. Gracias por todo y por el RR. Nos vemos.

**AGUILA FANEL:** Gracias por tú RR, espero que te siga gustando, yo también amo a esta pareja. Besos y abrazos.

**Jessy Lupin Black:** Si, ya lo vi y lo voy a leer no te preocupes, esta muy bueno, BESOS y gracias por tu idea y apoyo moral.

**May:** Bueno, son gemelos, espero que te haya gustado, y sigue leyendo, aquí no continua. BESOS y ABRAZOS.

**DEJEN REVIEW**

**KARINA-91 o KIKI-CHAN**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Capitulo 8:**Cumpleaños

**Resumen del capitulo:** El primer año de los bebés más lindos, Dustin Kanbara y Kain Minamoto.

Los meses había pasado rapidísimo, entre ellos, ya a los 8 meses, los dos bebés aprendieron a caminar solitos. Apenas y balbuceaban unas cuantas palabritas, pero no sabían hablar exactamente.

Hoy, ambos bebes cumplías los 12 meses, es decir, el primer año de vida. Era 21 de Septiembre, las hojas empezaban a volverse de color amarillas, caían delicadamente sobre el asfalto aun mojado por la lluvia de la noche anterior. (N/A: En el norte empieza el otoño pero en el sur –donde yo vivo– es primavera).

Kouji estaba en la cocina de la casa, empezando de ordenar las facturas de teléfono, luz y gas. Mientras que ponía a calentar la leche para sus hijos. En eso entra Takuya que acababa de llegar del supermercado.

-"Una fila enorme me tocó"- Suspiro poniendo las bolsas en la mesa-"Pero llegue vivo"

-"Hmm"- Musitó Kouji sin prestarle atención.

-"Kouji….."- Dijo llamando su atención, el otro ni siquiera lo miró.- "¿Dónde esta tú madre?"

-"¿Eh?"- lo mira-"Ah, si, dijo que volvería a la noche para la fiesta de Dustin y Kain"

-"¿Y donde esta Dustin y Kain?"

-"Se fueron con sus tíos y los chicos de paseo, una excusa para comprarles regalos"

-"Entonces……."- Voz sexy- "Estamos solitos"

-"Takuya, tengo trabajo que hace"- Dijo Kouji

-"Pero Kouji……..me prohibiste el sexo durante 9 meses, ahora que puedes no quieres"

-"Takuya, tengo trabajo, piensas que es fácil hacerse cargo de gemelos, ir a la escuela, ordenar las facturas, cobrar mi sueldo, ir a trabajar, limpiar la casa, hacer la comida y encima atenderte"- Dijo Kouji muy rápido

-"Pero Kou…….hace mucho que no……."- Lo interrumpe el sonido de la puerta abriéndose

Se ve entrar a Koichi y Shinya, uno con cada gemelo en brazos, Koichi dejo a Kain en el piso – parado – y el niño se fue corriendo a los brazos de Kouji, Shinya dejo a Dustin en el piso y este fue corriendo a brazos de Takuya, quien lo alzo hasta el techo.

-"Wow, esos chicos si que les gustan los juguetes"- Dijo Shinya

-"Eligieron un auto a control remoto cada uno, un camión, una pelota, claro que Dustin prefirió la de fútbol mientras que Kain la de tenis"- Dijo Koichi

-"Parece que poco a poco cada uno va eligiendo distinto"- Dijo Kouji colocando en su regazo a Kain

-"Si, como dicen, iguales por fuera, diferentes por dentro"- Dijo Takuya dejando a Dustin en el piso (Sentado)

-"Takuya……..amor…….cállate"- Dijo Kouji dejando a Kain junto a Dustin

Koichi y Shinya se fueron a la casa Minamoto donde se haría la fiesta para los bebes, Takuya se tiro en el sofá del living y cerro los ojos, los niños fueron corriendo a su cuarto –claro que eran vigilados por ambos padres– luego, cada uno saco su juguete preferido de una baúl de madera hecho por Takuya para los bebes. Kain saco su pelotita de tenis vieja – la que era de Kouji – y Dustin saco la pelota de cuero de Takuya – que estaba vieja y gastada – pero ambas reliquias eran el tesoro de los niños.

Kain jugaba con la pelotita, picándola en el suelo, Dustin, trata de pegarle a la pelota con su piecitos, pero al no tener tanto equilibrio cayo sentado y empezó a llorar. Kouji y Takuya dejaron lo que hacían y se concentraron en Dustin. Por más que trataron de calmarlo, el bebé lloraba más fuerte, en eso Kain se acerca y le da su pelotita a su hermano, que enseguida la toma y la pica en el suelo, esta rebota y el nene sonríe y empieza a reírse junto a Kain.

-"Lo que sienten el uno por el otro……es idéntico"- Dijo Kouji mirando como sus hijos se abrazaban

-"Son como nosotros"- Dijo Takuya abrazando y besando a Kouji

-"Si amor……si"

---------------

Todo estaba listo, los padres de ambos chicos habían preparado la fiesta para sus nietos. Kain y Dustin iban a cumplir un año…..pensaban que hacía menos de dos día habían nacido. El cabello de sus nietos – a medida que iban a creciendo – se iba notando que serían castaños por el resto de su vida, sus ojos eran azules al celeste, Kain tenía el cabello un poco más largo y lo ataba con una gomita, además que traía la misma pañoleta que usaba Kouji. En eso suena el timbre y entran Takuya con Kain en brazos y Kouji con Dustin en brazos.

-"Feliz cumpleaños pequeños"- Dijeron todos

-"Abuedos"- Dijeron los niños en su lengua infantil

-"Oh, nuestros pequeños nietitos"- Dijeron los abuelos

El cumpleaños pasó de lo más normal, los niños comieron pastel por primera vez, sus ojitos azules se iluminaban por la luz de las velas. Eran como Takuya y Kouji. Sus suaves cabellos castaños, sus hermosos ojos azules, sus pálidas y suaves pieles, claro que no todos los gemelos son exactamente iguales, empezando porque Dustin eran muy alegre y sociable mientras que Kain le era totalmente indiferente a la sociedad, era frío y demasiado distante para su edad. Dustin era un temerario, mientras que Kain era tranquilo. Dustin era más bajito que Kain.

En fin, los niños eran algo nuevo para Takuya y Kouji y cuando ya eran las 11:30 p.m. encontraron a ambos niños durmiendo en el suelo, encima de algunos almohadones.

Observaron sus dulces caritas, sus ojitos cerrados.

-"Les gano el sueño"- Dijo Kouji tomando a Kain en brazos

-"Parece que si Kouji"- Dijo Takuya tomando a Dustin

----------------

REVIEW

**Ludra-Jenova**: Me encantaría escribir sobre estos dos, pero es que con Jessy vamos hacer un fic, no se si con ellos o sin ellos, pero por ahora no se si pueda escribir sobre estos. Gracias por tu RR me siento muy Happy cuando los recibo. Bye, bye.

**Eli-chan1: **si Saga y Kanon , ojalá y los tuviera cerca -babea el teclado- jejeje pero como soy, espero que te siga gustando.

**Yu261094:** Bueno, ya veras, hay muchos fics no Yaoi en esta pagina, y sobre todo Kozumi, yo no escribo Kozumi porque no me gusta mucho (Como a ti no te gusta el Yaoi) pero igual te agradezco que me hayas dejado un RR, eso demuestra que eres una persona muy sincera (Ya me estoy volviendo loca jejeje) Bye.

**May:** Holas May, viste, son gemelos y son tan lindos . Espero que te siga gustando el fic, gracias por todo.

**Ichigo Cocteau:** Un apellido difícil de escribir -.-U, oh eres mentalista y vidente Jejejeje gracias por tu RR.

**AGUILA FANEL:** y creme ya esta complicándose, son dos y encima varones, esto será difícil -.-U, Bueno, gracias por el RR.

**VALSED:** Son mis hermosos niños, ya veras la personalidad de cada uno, gracias por el RR .

Y ustedes, si, ustedes, sigan enviando RR por el bien de la loca de la autora T.T ¬¬ T.T


	9. Capitulo 9

**Titulo** Mi Primer Hijo

**Autora** Karina-91

**Rating**PG-13

**Capitulo 9:** El principio de un fin

**Resumen del capitulo:** Otra noticia sorprende a Taku-chan¿Quieren saber cual? Lean, ultimo capitulo.

Tantos años han pasado. Sus cabellos iban teniendo distintas tonalidades, sus ojos también. Cada uno tenía su gusto en ropa y estilo.

Kain, el mayor, se había dejado el pelo tan largo como Kouji. Sus ojos eran más claros que los de su hermano, pero su cabello era mucho más oscuro. Era estudioso, muy sabio, y le fascinaban las matemáticas.

Por otro lado, Dustin tenía el pelo corto como Takuya, ojos azul medianoche, y cabello castaño al rubio. A diferencia de su hermano, no le gustaba estudiar, le encantaba ver fútbol, practicar fútbol, el fútbol……..dije fútbol?

Takuya se había recibido de abogado (Quien se lo imaginaria u.uU) mientras que Kouji era un excelente doctor.

Todo era color de rosas….pero……..no siempre todo sale como uno quiere.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL- Gritó Dustin brincando prácticamente del sillón.

- Alentamos al adversario Dustin ��- Contesto Kain desde la mesa.

? En serio?

- Si ��

- Aaaaah jejejejeje XDD lo siento

- u.uU

- FIGATE POR DONDE VAS IDIOTA- Le gritó a la pantalla.

- Un poco mas y te escuchara ��- Dijo nuevamente Kain con su tono malhumorado.

- �� No deberías estar haciendo la tarea.

- No deberías estar estudiando ��

- Para que estudiar ahora, si al rato se me va a olvidar n.n

- U �� Contigo no se puede.

Tras decir esto, Kain se va a la cocina….pero algo hace que ambos chicos se distraigan de su…..ejem……pelea diaria.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Gritó Kouji desde el baño.

Ambos niños saltaron de sus asientos y salieron volando al baño.

¿Qué pasa pap�¿Qué tienes- Dijeron al unísono (Aun no se les quita la costumbre u.uU)

- Na……nada- Dijo temblando como hoja.

- ��

¿Qué?

- A ti te pasa algo.

-

La cena no se hizo a esperar y cuando estaba todo listo.

- Bien, finjan que no les dije nada.

- No nos dijiste nada ��- Dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

- O.o jajajaja XD cierto.

- ��

- Ok, será algo terrible para el u.u

¿Se murió el hámster- Dijeron los dos pequeños.

- Dije "TERRIBLE" no "GRACIOSO"

Takuya llego a la casa mas radiante que el sol, le dio un beso a su esposo, luego a sus dos pequeños hijos de 7 años y se sentó en la mesa.

- tengo algo que decirte Taku.

- o.o Dijiste Taku…….algo malo paso.

- em…..no es muy malo.

- Se volvió a morir el Hámster T.T- Dijo Takuya abrazando un muñequito que le había traído al Hámster.

- QUE NO SE MURIO EL HAMSTER ��

- Genial n.n, entonces o.o?

- Emm…………siéntate…..recuerdas lo que paso esta fecha a esta hora en mi casa.

-……..en tu casa……..no, no lo recuerdo- u.uU Patético.

- ��

- o.o

- Te lo hare mas fácil, yo antes estaba….- Hace un gesto raro con las manos.

- LLENO, GORDO, TERRIBLEMENTE OBESO- Dijo Taku Tratando de adivinar y lo que se gano fue un coscorrón.

- No estaba gordo T.T

- Tons?

- ESTABA EMBARAZADO IDIOTA.

- Aaaaah cierto jejeje me olvide.

- DE DONDE CREES QUE SALIERON LOS NIÑOS, DE UN RACIMO DE UVAS.

¿Por qué no se me ocurrió decirles eso cuando me preguntaron de donde vienen los bebes? n.n

- ��

- Sorry, decías n.n.

- Estoy embarazado T.T

- Aaaaah……- Ataque al corazón- x.x

- Taku, estas bien.

- ………

- TAKUYAAAAAAAAAA

- ……..

- HAMBURGESAS.

- Donde, donde? . . 

- Eres un caso perdido u.uU

Los niños se rieron nuevamente, el calido hogar de los Kanbara Minamoto estaba floreciendo, y tanto Takuya como Kouji estaba esperando un nuevo miembro en la familia¿Quién sabrá de que sexo sabr�¿Quién sabrá como lo/a llamaran¿Quién sabrá como ser�¿Quién sabr�?

FIN.

-

Lo se, los dejo con la duda, LA CURIOSIDAD MATO AL GATO. Weeeee mi hermana tuvo gemelos, una nena y un varón hermosos……..weeeeeeee. Nos vemos, soy taaaaaan happy.

**May:** Gracias por tu RR May ojal te haya gustado el final, ya se que esta corto, que que se yo y que lo termine así, es que se me borro, te mandare la maquina esta al infierno, nos vemos.

**Eli-chan1:** Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tus RR.

**Tiziano Black:** Hola Tizi ¿Cómo tas? Ojalá tu pudieras quedar embarazado (Jejeje x.x toy loca) Muchios besillos y al bebe precioso.

**Ichigo Cocteau:** Holas! Gracias por tu RR, espero que te siga gustando, este es el fin.

**Aguila Fanel:** Y acá el final, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por los RR.

**Ludra-Jenova:** Bueno, he aquí el final, no te sientas obligada a dejar RR u.uU solo déjalos jajajaja XD que mala soy, Bueno ojalá continúes tus fics están muy lindos.

Hasta aquí, gracias por todo, acepto todo tipo de RR (menos insultos ��) Gracias a todos, mi los quiere weeeeee.

**Karina-91**


End file.
